At present, corrugations may be designed on cups of some female bras to enhance aesthetic feelings of the bras. A general process is to add corrugations on the outer surface of the cup by means of tattoos, printings, or bonding. In cases of tattoos or bonding, an additional process is desired in the manufacturing process, for example, tattooing on the cup or bonding the manufactured corrugations on the cup. This process is complicated and troublesome, has a low manufacturing efficiency, and severely wastes materials. In case of printing, printed and dyed cloth materials are directly used to manufacture the cups, or printing and dyeing are conducted on the manufactured cups. The corrugations made by this process achieve no three-dimensional effect and accurate positioning-based printing is hard to implement. This process is only applicable to the manufacture of base corrugations. In addition, in case of printing, planar corrugations may be manufactured only, but corrugations having the three-dimensional effect fail to be manufactured.